castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GENERALPORK1/Random Jobs DLC
ok so these characters' magic movesets revolve around certain peoples jobs so please comment on what you think! 'Welder' The welder is a character who's magic revolves around fire and his specialties include crowd clearing stunlock crowd control, and basic boss slaying. His starting weapon is the Welder (obviously) which has +2 strength +3 Magic +0 defense and +3 Agility. Splash Attack welding fire: The welder shoots out flame similar to red knights splash, it has the same range and adds the same amount of range every highlighted magic bar. This splash also regens normally unlike red knights and has the same mana cost as Red Knight This splash deals beefies and normal enemies damage 2X faster than red knight and beefies can't move through it. he kills bosses as fast as skeleton and has the best crowd clearing in the game yet mediocre boss slaying. This splash attack gives the enemy 2 DoT Projectile welder toss: the welder tosses a welder (hehehe) and it has no special effects. Downwards projectile is the same. XXXY Flame engulfment: The wleder ungulfes all enemie(s) hit with the XXXY and leaves 2 DoT. Magic Jump Welder jetpack: the welder points his welder at the ground shooting himself up in the air and dealing 2 DoT to all enemie(s) hit. 'Bad Chef' the Bad Chef is a character who's magic revolves around poison and his specialities are damage over time, basic boss slaying, and crowd clearing. His starting weapon is the frying pan which has +4 strength +0 magic +3 defense +0 Agility and 1% critical hit. Splash rotten food rain: Rotten food rains down from the sky the same way as barbarians splash. This splash is good, certainly not one of the best but still is good for boss slaying. THis splash has a max of 7 hits. Any enemy hit by this splash gets knocked over and 3 DoT. Any piece of food that is edible in-game can fall from the sky it is just random which food. Projectile rotten food throw: The Bad Chef shoots out a random piece of food (any food that can be eaten in game like his splash) that does 3 DoT. Downwards profile is the same XXXY Stink burp: The bad chef breathes on the enemy poisoning them (because he actually eats his horrible cooking) and inflicting 5 DoT, which can only be inflicted with his XXXY. Magic Jump Food explosion: Jumps with food flying everywhere and propelling him up and inflicting 3 DoT to any enemy hit. 'Math Teacher' The math teacher is a non elemental character who's magic revolves around boredem and math. His specialties include combo locking, boss slaying and fire and forget crowd control. His starting weapon is the number one (litterally a number one) which has +0 strength +0 magic -1 defense +4 agility and 1% critical hit. Splash Math Speech: The Math teacher starts a speech which bores all enemies to sleep resetting the hit counter so it is a non-elemental version of blue knights splash. The range is maximum without any upgrades. All normal enemies and beefies fall asleep from this spell but since most bosses can't fall asleep this spell damages bosses as fast as Snakeys splash. Projectile Number shoot: the Math teacher shoots a random number 1-9 (all the numbers woul do the same thing, none would be different from another) and that moves as fast as iceskimo's projectile. The downwards projectile is the same. XXXY Armor Pierce: A normal non-elemental XXXY. Magic Jump Number Explosion: The Math Teacher is propelled upward by an explosion of numbers that has no special effects yet damages any enemies it hits. Guys that's all, no pets in this one! so tell me what you think in the comments below! Category:Blog posts